


I can't get high, I can't get by, I can't get through

by quakeintheskye



Series: We ain't ever getting older [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: 5 times Jemma saw her roommate partially/fully naked and the 1 time Daisy showed her.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a vague college AU for Bioquake. Hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from the song Thinking 'Bout You by Dua Lipa

 

They've been roommates for two years now. Best friends for three. So, being comfortable around each other was a given. Jemma knew how relaxed and comfortable Daisy was around her to the point that she had seen her roommate partially naked a few times. It was no big deal. It had a tendency to happen when you live in the same quarters. Though Jemma would never say it aloud, it didn't really have negative repercussions upon seeing Daisy nude. Her roommate was beautiful and attractive and had every reason to flaunt her beauty to the world. Jemma considered it a specialty for her to see her best friend perhaps in more ways than most guys ever got the chance to. 

**I.**

They're having breakfast and Daisy has an early class. Jemma was always a morning person especially to make sure Daisy even woke up for any of her morning classes. She's scrolling through her phone while Jemma peers over at a biology text book next to her plate of toast and eggs. Daisy slurps her cereal without taking an eye off her screen. She almost choked when something struck her interest. Jemma looked up wondering what Daisy was reacting to. 

"Oh my god, Bobbi just sent me this entire thread of messages between her and Hunter. It's the funniest shit." Her excitement to show her friend resulted in one of her textbooks and several stationery items being nudged off the edge of the desk. Jemma watched as it all clattered on the floor.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Jem." Daisy rose up on her seat to see what had fallen.

"It's alright. Just a book and pencils. I've got it." Jemma waveed a hand dismissively as she pushed her chair back to kneel on the floor. She retrieved her book placing it on the desk and had to crawl slightly under the table to get some of the loose pens and pencils that rolled away. Her fingers reached out for each item especially for one that rolled just by Daisy's foot. Jemma picked it up but paused in her position that was close to Daisy's legs. She realised that Daisy had leaned back in her seat making her skirt ride up her thighs. Jemma swallowed at the revelation that Daisy wasn't wearing any underwear. The shift of her skirt provided the perfect sight of her shaven core. Jemma's mind wondered if that meant Daisy was going to see someone in particular and tease them by bending over to let the material reveal the tanned expanse of her thighs. Maybe she was planning on having a quick fuck with someone with the hindrance of underwear completely out of the window. All she would have to do is slip her skirt off or even just sit on someone's face and they'd eat her out from under her skirt.

Jemma shook her head and hastily backed out from under the table. Heat began to flood her cheeks realising she was staring at her best friend's vagina up her skirt. Daisy seemed unbothered as she kept looking at her phone with an amused smirk. Jemma fixed her hair and kept her gaze down to the textbook to hide the blush.

"Okay, I better head out now or I'll miss the bus." Daisy locked her phone and drank the last bit of milk in her cereal bowl. She stood up and placed the bowl in the sink and picked up her bag and belongings ready for the day. "I'll see you later, Jem! Don't overwork yourself." 

Jemma returned a smile. "I won't. Have fun in class."

Daisy groaned. "I'll try. I'll message you if something comes up." She waved goodbye to her roommate before closing the door.

Jemma let out a sigh as an attempt to cool herself down due to the sudden heat flush that she was feeling. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapters to follow will be slightly longer. Anyway, enjoy!

** II. **

It turned out that Daisy did in fact end up staying at some guy's place that particular day. Apparently, his name was Robbie and he was one of her classmates in her elective geology class. Jemma tuned out slightly while Daisy rambled the next morning she got back home. Jemma had to leave for a 10am class though but promised to hear about it more when she got back. 

Jemma seemed to be feeling fine again after that brief incident in the morning. She was acting normal and definitely not thinking about her roommate's pussy that Robbie probably got to have some of. Jemma blamed it on the fact that the current chapter she was studying was about the renal system which of course had its share of diagrams with vaginas and penises. Maybe it was just her brain applying the knowledge to what system leads to the vagina. 

She got back from class close to 6pm feeling exhausted after a three hour practical class. Jemma set her belongings down and sat down on the couch. "Hey, Daisy! What did you want to get for dinner?" There was a faint response down the hallway. "What?" Jemma got up to find out what her friend was even saying. "Where are you?"

"In here." Daisy's response came from the bathroom. 

Jemma followed her voice while looking down at her phone scrolling for the numbers of their possible take away place candidates for dinner. She opened up the door ready to suggest some places. "Did we feel like Thai or maybe pizza?" Jemma finally glanced up and her eyes widened at what her obliviousness had gotten her. 

Daisy was standing completely naked having been done with her shower. Her head was bowed as she used her towel to dry up her hair with vigorous rubs from her hands. This of course obscured her vision and left her entire body bare in front of Jemma whose eyes gravitated again between Daisy's thighs and even her breasts. Her boobs were a cup size up from Jemma's and provided her with a great cleavage in the right tops. Daisy's skin still had the slight sheen of moisture after getting out of the shower and her breasts jiggled slightly from the movement of her arms drying her hair. She wondered if Daisy's skin felt as soft as it looked when she would lather up her body with soap. 

"I wouldn't mind Thai." Daisy broke through Jemma's haze as she stood fully tall again and wrapped her towel around her torso. 

Jemma cleared her throat realising it had run dry while she was waiting for Daisy's reply. "Ah yes. Sure, I-I'll call them up." She indicated to her phone to emphasize what she was going to do. Perhaps the repetition was more so for herself to snap her mind back to normal and stop thinking about Daisy's naked body. She took a few breaths after she heard Daisy go back to her room to dress up. Once Jemma believed she could think and talk normally again, she placed their normal order of pad thai, spring rolls and chicken skewers.

(She absolutely did not try to peek again at Daisy’s tits when she leaned over the table with her t-shirt hanging quite loosely).


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoy this extra saucy chapter! Also, do check out my other story I recently posted it.

**III.**

It’s Saturday night and Jemma already knew Daisy would be heading out that evening. Usually the two of them would be out together or just stay in but Daisy had alerted her that she was going on a date. It worked out fine because Jemma opted to stay home due to an upcoming exam.

She was in her room with her notes spread across her bed and the floor while she stared at her laptop. Jemma’s attention was suddenly brought to a knock at her door. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw Daisy at her door particularly when she was clad in a black lingerie set for some reason.

“Hey Jem, could you help me pick which set to wear for Lincoln? I can’t decide which one is sexier.” Daisy looked down at the set she was wearing then raised the white set in her right hand and the pink one in the other.

“It’s not like you’d be wearing it for long to matter.” The declaration was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Jemma mentally kicked herself at the loss of her subtlety.

Yet, Daisy seemed oblivious. “Haha very funny. Seriously though, I like all of these but I need to choose one.” She stood tall while she hung the other sets beside her as if to present a comparison.

Jemma couldn’t trust herself to say anything at the moment. She busied herself with pretending to study the three different lingerie sets instead of how the black lace and intricate designs hugged Daisy’s figure. Jemma’s eyes kept landing on the spots where the material was transparent enough for the outline of her cunt and nipples to be identified.

Daisy took her silence as a prompt for her to speed up the decision-making process. “Okay so this is the first one: black.” She suddenly turned around on the spot giving Jemma the whole view of how the garment ‘covered’ her.

She nodded her head to convey she was paying attention to her friend’s possible choice. “Okay. So did you prefer a particular color because they’re all designed great like this. Does Lincoln have a favorite color?”

Her roommate shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it’s something like blue but I don’t have a blue set. Also, they’re not all designed the same. Here, I’ll show you the white one.”

Jemma forced her head into a tired nod already feeling slightly hot at the thought of Daisy showing herself in more lingerie. She looked down to her laptop expecting her to excuse herself back to her room to change. Yet, Jemma did a double take realising Daisy remained in her doorway as she stripped out of the black set. She had unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor while her breasts were out in the open. Daisy shimmied out of the underwear and stepped out of it sliding the garment to a pile joining the bra. Jemma’s mouth fell open while Daisy was unashamedly and nonchalantly naked in front of her. She bent down for the white set putting the bra on first. The cups pushed her breasts up more shaping her prominent cleavage. Daisy suddenly moved around so that her back was facing Jemma as if it was a delayed attempt to dress with modesty. She bent down to fix the distracting tangled heap of the pink set but of course, she was positioned with her ass up in the air right in front of Jemma. Daisy’s ass was another sight to behold with its full curvature. Jemma mouthed a string of curse words as her eyes were glued to her roommates bare behind with a slight view of the folds of her pussy. (Guys must’ve had fun doing her from behind if she was into that.)

Daisy finally slipped on the bottoms and turned back around to show the full outfit. It was indeed slightly different with some flower-like lace details. “It also comes with stockings but I’ll see if I feel like it if I decide on this one.” She spun around again to give Jemma every angle.

There was tinge of exasperation as she sighed. “Maybe pass on the stockings. Also, I think you might need a more…subtle color for your skin tone.” Jemma was rambling to try and eliminate any of the options so Daisy could leave and she could return to her work.

She glanced down and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess not this color. Plus, the flower details are just too on the nose for me.” Daisy began removing the garments again much to Jemma’s internal frustration. As soon as they landed in a small heap on the floor, the sound of Daisy’s phone in the other room could be heard. She left the room to get her phone which let Jemma finally catch a break to recollect herself. She shook her head in shame still picturing the jiggle of Daisy’s ass when she walked out _still_ naked. Jemma placed her head in her hands trying to get her study mindset back while Daisy was chatting (apparently to Lincoln about their date).

Jemma looked back up from her hands when Daisy’s voice began to draw closer. She entered the room again with an air of informality regarding her state of undress. Daisy was smiling as she bantered back and forth with Lincoln not in a rush to cover her tits and cunt. Jemma forced her gaze down to her laptop while Daisy was on the phone. Her peripheral caught sight of Daisy dressing up using one hand into the pink outfit. She could only manage to slide on the underwear and she kept the bra in her hand nowhere close to covering her breasts.

Jemma took a deep breath to keep her composure while she scanned through her notes about the cardiovascular system. (Her own system was definitely working overtime while in the presence of her attractive and mostly naked roommate). Daisy was still engrossed in the chat with Lincoln but made an attempt to multitask as she clicked her fingers at Jemma. She looked up at the call for attention where Daisy decided to hold up the bra over her boobs to try and display the whole pink outfit. Jemma looked up and down accepting that her eyes were only focusing on what was beneath the outfit instead of the actual material.

Daisy raised an eyebrow waiting for her friend’s judgement on the outfit. She listened to Lincoln’s rant about how difficult one of his biology classes were which was a given since he was a doctor to be. (A very cute doctor to be). Daisy watched as Jemma signalled an iffy response with her hand tilting up and down. She was about to say her friend’s opinion was a bit unhelpful until she heard Lincoln pause.

Jemma noticed her roommate had fallen quiet listening intently to the voice on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, that’s fine. No, we can do that. It’s okay, Lincoln. I’ll see you. Alright, bye.” Daisy hung up before dropping the bra from her chest. “Shit! The schedule’s been moved up and I haven’t taken a shower yet!” She pulled down the pink underwear before running out of the room heading to the bathroom.

Jemma peered over the end of her bed seeing Daisy had left behind a mess of lingerie on the floor. She threw her mind back into her notes and practice questions while Daisy scurried from the bathroom to her room apparently getting ready under strained time conditions. Within forty minutes, Daisy rushed by Jemma’s room saying a quick goodbye before she was out of the apartment most likely joining Lincoln. (Funnily enough, she took none of the lingerie sets which Jemma had to pick up from her bedroom floor moving them to Daisy’s room.)


	4. IV

**IV.**

Clearly, Daisy didn’t need the lingerie to win over Lincoln. Her body alone was perfect enough and Jemma was well aware of it. Her mind was frazzled that evening when she was left alone. Jemma had to take a shower and relieve herself of the steady pulse between her legs after dinner. She wondered if Daisy also got off in the shower considering it was the perfect place to wash away the traces of such an act. It did aid her concentration which returned back to her work before going to sleep just before midnight.

Jemma had been asleep for at least an hour before she had to get up to go to the toilet. Shortly after washing her hands and turning off the light to go leave, a disturbance outside gave her pause. It sounded like two faint voices along with the sound of furniture moving slightly. Jemma remained glued to her spot unsure about whether she should investigate the source of the noise. She remained stood in front of the door making out the low sounds of Daisy’s voice and who she assumed was Lincoln. Jemma assumed they would’ve stayed over at his place so it was surprising Daisy would bring him back to the apartment.

Daisy let out a gasp that echoed through the supposed silence of the apartment. Jemma made a face of horror thinking that they must’ve been having sex by the lounge. Part of her wished they could keep it to Daisy’s room but obviously, they couldn’t wait that long. She didn’t want to intrude on the clearly amorous couple but she needed to get back to her room or it’d be an awkward wait in the bathroom. After a few moments filled with her dancing from foot to foot impatiently along with the occasional noise from Daisy, Jemma bit the bullet and opened the door slowly. Her bedroom was just a few feet to the right and she was sure she left that door open.

Jemma made her first move tiptoeing into the hallway and was greeted by a compromising image. Daisy was in clear view fully naked on the kitchen table (her dress forgotten on the floor) while Lincoln was on his knees with his shirt removed. His head covered the obvious site of his directed attention and he seemed to have no plan on stopping. Daisy was lost in the sensation of him eating her out while her head was thrown back and her chest was stuck out exhibiting her hardened nipples. Her hand moved down to grip the dirty blond head of hair bringing Lincoln closer to her pussy. Daisy’s other hand squeezed her own breast while she rolled her hips against his face.

Jemma blinked and felt stupid for standing out in the open for so long observing the couple. She successfully got into her room most likely unnoticed especially when Daisy was in deep pleasure. Jemma laid back down trying to ignore the sounds of the coupling right down the hallway. Daisy didn’t hold back when she assumedly came and moaned towards the ceiling. Jemma gave props to Lincoln if he really did use all that time solely on eating her out. (That kind of guy was a keeper.) She could hear the slight murmuring from them as they passed her room finally going into Daisy’s room. Jemma hid her face under the pillow knowing they probably were going to go another round. Daisy still remained as the more vocal one between the two of them.

Somehow, Jemma did drift off to sleep sometime after 3am when Daisy and Lincoln finally stopped. It was about 11am when she finally woke up and got out of bed. Daisy had the TV on while sipping coffee. Based off the other empty coffee mug on the table, Lincoln already left earlier in the morning. Jemma gave a friendly wave that Daisy also returned.

She fished out some leftover pizza from the previous night to microwave as brunch. “How was last night’s date with Lincoln?” Jemma felt the need to strike up casual conversation.

It was hard to miss the secretive grin on Daisy’s face as she replied “It was great.”

Jemma offered a smile happy that her friend was content especially after having gotten laid (right on the kitchen table and in her own bed). Although, Jemma pretended not to know that even if she decided to eat her food at the couch this particular morning.


	5. V

**V.**

It was close to 1:30am on a Tuesday night and Jemma was bloody exhausted but she needed to finish off this group assignment especially with the lacking effort from one of her group members. She had travelled to the kitchen twice now needing to refill on coffee while waiting on this same group member to send a final part of the assignment. Jemma was ready to break hell on this guy when the evaluations would have to be made. Her mood was definitely disheartened by the fact she even had to resort to the stronger caffeine rather than her signature tea brew.

As she walked back to her room, her ears caught a sound coming from down the hallway. She paused and listened again while shuffling slowly towards the source. Jemma found herself outside Daisy’s room which was just a few feet away from her door. She heard the noise again which translated into a groan upon closer inspection. Jemma felt slight worry thinking her roommate was perhaps having a nightmare. However, the slight crack in her door revealed a stream of light from her lamp followed by an even louder moan. Jemma shook her head knowing she should return back to her room and focus on her assignment but instead, she placed her cup down on the floor and peered through the small opening of her door.

It all made sense when Jemma angled her vision to land on the image of Daisy with her feet planted on the bed, her knees parted and her fingers pumping in and out of her folds. Jemma was transfixed on the sight of Daisy’s pussy completely wet with her fingers coated in her juices. Her roommate had her eyes closed and was biting her lip while her other hand had shoved her t-shirt up so that her chest was exposed for her hand to fondle her breast. Jemma licked her lips and her heart was racing as her eyes glanced back and forth from where Daisy was touching herself. She wished it was her fingers instead rolling her pert nipples or her entire hands squeezing the plump flesh of her breasts. Jemma squeezed her thighs together and gulped at the thought of plunging her own fingers in Daisy’s pussy or even her tongue to taste the sweetness of her cum like Lincoln was able to. Daisy’s hips began to shoot off the bed giving Jemma the perfect view of her core as she rode her own fingers. Gasps and moans began to grow louder as they fell from Daisy’s mouth and she was pinching her nipples to the point of possibly being red. Jemma was lost in the scene of Daisy masturbating that she felt like she was right beside her due to the growing wetness between her own thighs and heavy breaths finding their way out of her lungs.

Daisy finally came as she froze with her back arched and her chest heaving as she panted. Jemma was trembling along with Daisy as she fell back on the bed and retrieved her fingers. She watched her roommate bask in her post orgasm bliss trying to regulate her own breathing just like her. Daisy suddenly sat up which made Jemma back away just as rapidly. She hoped Daisy hadn’t noticed her essentially perving on her during her private time. Jemma quietly and quickly rushed back to her room closing the door slightly while listening for any movement from Daisy. All that she could hear was the clicking shut of her door most likely meaning that Daisy realised her door was open. Jemma hoped to God she didn’t think anyone was out there watching her (i.e. her own roommate). She released a sigh of relief and plopped back on her bed. Jemma couldn’t help the smile on her lips replaying the images of Daisy touching herself. At least Jemma could note down how she liked to get off (Of course in a biological/anatomical sense).

As if everything was falling into place perfectly, Jemma finally received an email from the lazy group member who of course had done their part sloppily. Despite her already fatigued eyes and brain, Jemma found herself on a new streak of energy editing his part before successfully submitting the project within the next hour. She shut her laptop and crashed to sleep just after 2:30am with the fuzzy concoction in her dream of Daisy’s perfect nude form.

* * *

She managed to wake up with her alarm and got out of bed. Jemma was surprised to see Daisy already awake before her and she had already made breakfast for the both of them.

“Morning all nighter!” She beamed with a laugh.

Jemma rubbed at her eyes. “Wasn’t too bad. That idiot sent his part just before 2am so I submitted it already and it’s all done.” She sat down at the table. “Thank you by the way for making breakfast.”

“No worries. You make breakfast for me already when I’m hungover so it seemed fair.” Daisy sipped at her coffee. “I felt you really needed it especially cause I found one of our coffee mugs with coffee still in it on the floor down the hallway.”

Jemma froze mid-bite recognising that she left her mug there after what she was doing outside Daisy’s door. She shrugged to keep up the façade. “Well, I must’ve been very sleep deprived then.”

Daisy giggled at her roommate’s antics as she turned to clean her bowl in the sink. Jemma watched her with a grin knowing that Daisy’s voice was music to her ears (in any situation).


	6. ~I~

**~I~**

They get back to the apartment just after midnight after a fancy faculty party at the Academy. It was some kind of function that was invite only for the high performing students in each faculty. It was a nice moment for Daisy and Jemma to high five over after they received their invites at the same time. She was surprised to be spending most of the evening with her when she thought Lincoln would’ve been be attending. Apparently, he told Daisy he was going to be out of state for a medicine conference he was chosen to represent at. It was his loss when there was an open bar along with little nibbles at the event. The two girls were excited by the free alcohol and chatted excitedly with Bobbi, Mack and Elena who were all excelling in their respective divisions too.

Daisy called for an Uber close to 11:30pm which was when they left to go home. Since most of their teachers were also at this event, it was a challenge to not go hard on the tempting alcohol in order to maintain dignity. Jemma still did feel a tingle from her three drinks that she ordered along with the addition of the champagne that floated around. She was giggly and it seemed that Daisy was too but she tended to hold her liquor a lot better. Upon entering their apartment, they were laughing about how one of the teachers from the engineering faculties didn’t receive the memo of going easy on the alcohol.

“I’m pretty sure he is Mack’s lecturer.” Jemma navigated her way to the couch feeling out of breath from giggling so hard.

“I have no idea how he’s gonna face him next Monday morning while keeping a serious face. I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to.” Daisy followed her friend plopping down on the beanbag chair opposite the couch.

They both sighed into a warm silence knowing their buzz of energy was going to wind down into the need to sleep soon. Jemma watched Daisy who had her head leaned back on the small chair indicating the fatigue that followed tipsiness. Her eyes scanned over the white dress that was quite daring for the function when it showed quite a bit of her chest along with a slit running up to her right thigh. It seemed easy to rip that dress due to the small length of material from the slit to the opening at her chest. There were many occasions Daisy had to readjust her dress to be careful that her breasts wouldn’t peek out from the sides of the opening. Though, her mindfulness decreased over the evening all the way to their car ride back home. Jemma’s eyes had _accidentally_ landed towards the sides of the revealing neckline to sometimes see the darkened flesh leading to Daisy’s nipple.

“That’s a very nice dress, by the way.” Jemma ended up speaking her thought aloud.

Daisy smiled. “Thanks. I think we bought it at that really nice shop in New York when we visited.” She toyed with the material while reminiscing about the memory.

“Oh yeah.” Jemma nodded her head at the fond memory. “We were unsure about it but it was a good risk to take. You definitely got a lot of looks from others while rocking it.”

There was a playful glint in her eyes. “Why didn’t you look?”

Jemma blinked as if Daisy had spoken a different language. “Pardon?”

“You heard me.” Daisy rose from her seat having a sway in her step as she got closer to Jemma. “Why didn’t you look?” She thrust her chest forward slightly and made the neckline shift allowing the slightest peek of her areola. “I thought you would’ve liked to.” Daisy continued her movement as she tugged at the material downwards which caused her nipples to finally show. She slowly pulled the dress off her shoulders and down her arms leaving her upper body completely bare for Jemma’s viewing.

The scientist was speechless as the moment unfolded. She was wondering if the alcohol was making her mishear what Daisy was saying or concocted this hallucination of her topless roommate.

Daisy remained quiet with a driven expression as she let go of the lower half of her dress. The material fell at her feet and she kicked it away while assuming a confident stance with her feet apart. Jemma’s gaze unmistakably landed on Daisy’s cunt knowing she must’ve foregone underwear when the shape of her ass could be made out when she bent over while fixing her shoes earlier that evening.

Jemma’s only response had been silent awe and disbelief that Daisy was purposely naked in front of her. She suddenly moved forward again nudging Jemma’s knees apart to stand between them while her pussy and tits loomed over her. Jemma glanced up and down from Daisy’s eyes to her chest and thighs with her heartrate accelerating at their proximity to her touch.

As if to further provide a hint for her dumbfounded roommate, Daisy reached out for Jemma’s shoulder as she straddled her deliberately leaving her breasts hanging at her eye level. “Come on, Jem. You know you want to. Just like when you were outside my door that night I got off.” She took one of Jemma’s hands and guided them to one of her boobs. “Or when I was getting fucked on the table after my date with Lincoln.” Daisy squeezed her breast using Jemma’s hand. “Or when I showed off my lingerie sets.” She took the girl’s other hand leading it to cup her mound. Daisy shuddered at the warmth of Jemma’s hand that brushed at her entrance. “How you barged into the bathroom after my shower.” Her sentence ended in a gasp when Jemma started getting into the rhythm using her fingers to pinch Daisy’s nipple and tease her inner walls. “And every time I hoped you’d see that I was going commando.” Daisy gave a teasing smile at Jemma whose expression conveyed that she was piecing together the truth.

“Wait,” Jemma paused the motion of her hands much to Daisy’s dismay. “What about Lincoln?”

Daisy smirked. “I’m sure he liked seeing me naked too.” She chuckled but saw how Jemma was expecting the real answer to her actual question. “He’s just a friend. It was a one-off thing. It was great for both of us but he knew I was into someone else at the time. I still am.”

Jemma tilted her head confused by what she meant.

Daisy shook her head in amazement. “For a science student, you’re kinda dumb. I’m talking about you!”

Her eyes widened at the revelation. Jemma stuttered in response trying to find the right words but Daisy kissed away her inability to speak. Words weren’t needed for the occasion when actions were right here. Jemma kissed back with the same intensity opening her mouth against Daisy’s soft lips. Their tongues slid against each other and Daisy moaned when Jemma’s fingers resumed their positioned activity.

For a few moments, the two were lost in kisses and admiration of Daisy’s body. She pulled back slightly much to Jemma’s disappointment but it was short lived when Daisy reached around for the zipper on Jemma’s cocktail dress. She got it as far down as she could then pulled the material down for her shoulders and arms to be rid of the garment. Jemma already moved to unclip her bra throwing it somewhere to the side of the room.

“Damn, you should wear my dress next time if it means I can get a teaser of your chest and boobs.” Daisy’s hands cupped Jemma’s breasts and her thumbs moved to play with the nipples.

Jemma leaned back against the couch letting Daisy touch her boobs as much as she wanted. She shut her eyes when Daisy’s head descended to capture a nipple in her mouth. Her warm tongue flicked the sensitive nub before she sucked it deeper in her mouth. Jemma squeezed Daisy’s thigh when she registered the light graze of her teeth on her nipple. Daisy moved to the other breast giving the same loving attention and Jemma was growing impatient to be just as freely nude with her roommate.

She shoved at the skirt of her dress and hooked her fingers already into her underwear to remove it in one swift go. Daisy became aware of what Jemma was trying to do and momentarily hopped off her lap to help remove the last bit of clothing. The two panted when they were finally nude on equal fronts.

Daisy kneeled down and pushed Jemma’s knees further apart again. “Babe, I’ve been dying to see your pussy especially when I’ve shown you mine countless times.” Her voice was husky and it was her turn to be stuck staring at the enticing sight of Jemma’s folds under a few dark curls. There was a sheen of wetness that had been growing throughout the evening.

“Sorry I didn’t shave. I’ve been forgetting to when I –“ A groan fell from Jemma’s mouth when Daisy wasted no time to plunge her fingers into her cunt. She was slowly pumping them in and out while feeling out her inner walls making sure to correctly build her up. Jemma placed her feet at the end of the couch to lift her hips up to meet Daisy’s questing fingers. Her other hand quested towards Jemma’s pale breast to further stimulate her. “God yes, Daisy.”

It continued for a couple of minutes as the two were sat in the dark filling the apartment’s silence with aroused sighs and pleads with the other’s name. Jemma was getting close while Daisy’s fingers were coated with her juices being able to slide in and out much easier. Jemma gasped when the feeling of her full cunt was gone and she looked down to Daisy for a reason of the disturbance. Her disappointment was gone when she saw Daisy sucking her own fingers that were covered in Jemma’s fluids. She licked every drop off her fingers and her eyes returned to meet Jemma’s whose pupils had dilated.

Daisy’s hands slid up Jemma’s legs resting under her thighs after hooking her calves over her shoulders. “May I?”

Jemma nodded without hesitation and shifted her body further down until her thighs were bracketing Daisy’s head. Jemma squeezed her eyes shut when Daisy’s tongue swept up her entrance. She was bound to come even faster when Daisy set a brutal pace of her tongue plunging between her folds and her lips fastening around Jemma’s clit. “Fuck. Oh fuck. Daisy I –“ Once more, her sentence was cut off with her lips parted in a silent scream and her back arched as she finally came.

Daisy didn’t stop as her face remained buried between Jemma’s thighs taking up all of what it released. Jemma’s body quivered as her orgasm rushed through every nerve and bone of her body. She panted when she sank back into reality sensing the tiny licks from Daisy’s tongue.

She moved away from Jemma’s pussy showing her slick chin and mouth from the attention she gave her. Daisy grinned regardless of the messy state of her face. She licked at her lips reaching for whatever remains of Jemma’s cum on her face. “That was everything I hoped it’d be.”

Jemma huffed a breath of astonishment. “You were amazing. I’ve never come that hard before.”

Daisy reached for Jemma’s hand in a loving gesture. “Well, I really wanted it to be good for you.”

She sat up properly with her back reaching the couch. She should’ve been mindful of her juices that coated her inner thighs and were most likely going to stain the couch but Jemma had one thing on her mind. “It was more than good. Let me do the same for you.” She pulled Daisy up by the hand who was confused about how Jemma was requesting her to be positioned. Daisy ended up standing on the couch with her feet either side of Jemma’s hips.

Jemma looked up to Daisy and ran her hands up her thighs guiding her downwards onto her face. Daisy flashed an expression of realisation as she carefully arranged herself closer to Jemma. She was balancing her knees beside Jemma’s shoulders and holding onto the back of the couch while Jemma shuffled down slightly to let Daisy comfortably lower her pussy on her face. Daisy’s cunt soon obscured her vision and Jemma breathed in the scent of her arousal. Her hands reached up to cup her plump ass when her tongue finally entered to taste her.

The first lick drew out a long moan from Daisy as she put her weight on the couch while gripping Jemma’s hair. The two began a rhythm of Daisy essentially grinding down on Jemma’s face which she didn’t mind when it got her closer to her sweetness. Daisy bit down on her lip while grasping the couch so tightly that her knuckles were going white. “Fuck me, Jemma.” She was looking up at the ceiling while Jemma’s tongue continued pumping in and out of her folds. Daisy’s hips jerked forward indicating that she was close while Jemma’s hand reached up to caress the curve of her ass.

The pull of Jemma’s locks along with the incoherent trail of noises from Daisy’s mouth followed her climax. She kept grounding on Jemma’s face whose mouth was open wide to slurp up all of Daisy’s cum. Some of it began to run down Jemma’s chin as she stretched up with her neck to coax the rest of Daisy’s orgasm out of her.

Daisy’s breath began to return to her along with the shakiness in her legs and her arm supporting her weight. She moved away from Jemma’s mouth almost collapsing onto the couch space vacant beside her. “Holy shit. That was intense.” She laid back down with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Daisy pulled at Jemma’s hand to get her to cuddle close beside her.

Jemma was glad she still craved her touch proving that this was real and that all of what transpired wasn’t purely due to the alcohol. Jemma rested her head on Daisy’s chest with her legs being tangled with hers. They didn’t mind the slight touch of wetness that coated their thighs. The two joined hands while Jemma raised her head briefly to kiss Daisy.

“So, my room or yours?”

Jemma giggled at Daisy’s joke knowing full well that the choice of room didn’t matter. As long as they were together, she was fine in any space to see her naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this instalment! YAY they're together now! This is only the beginning of this AU so do expect some instalments to follow. By the way, the dress that I was inspired by for Daisy to wear in this story was this one: http://www.farfarawaysite.com/temple/c-d/chloe/events9/hires/54.jpg 
> 
> Shoutout to Joan and everyone else who called it about Daisy's ulterior motive through the whole story. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoying the story!


End file.
